The Door : PART 1
by mukeshkshah.97
Summary: Six friends haunted by the same spirit "Bloody Mary". Kerl whose father died when he was 7 will soon find out that there are secrets his father has kept hidden from him. But first they will have to pay for their mistakes as they have awakened something...


THE DOOR"

She srtips her clothes. opens the tap. Applies her face wash. Rubs her face . And after washing her face She then looks into the mirror and notices that a small drop of blood is about to falls from her left eye.But Then suddenly her bathrooms door Creek opens and "Bangs". Some one then starts singing...

"BLOODY - MARY, BLOODY - MARY, BLOODY - MARY... "

And then she saw" her" in the mirror. The mirror cracks and...

3 MONTHS EARLIER...

Six friends (siana, James, kelr,Aden, siera, Peter). On the" Halloween Day " decides to do something else. On advice of kelr everybody decided to test the URBAN LEGEND" Bloody mary"(this Legend says that if someone places her finger on the mirror and follow the steps as the legend says, the person doing this test will actually see the dead girl "Mary" and will experience scratches on their body).

Kerl's father was a writer who used to write stories based on these kind of urban legends. He died when Kerl was 7 years old. And just a month before he died, he gave Kerl his incomplete book on blood Mary and also asked him not to tell her mother about the book. After his father's death, Kerl always wanted to know more about blood Mary as he thought that his father wanted him to complete his book with a logical conclusion.

They planned. They arranged whatever needed. They found an empty room in James father's dam and decided to do their experiment there.. Without telling their parents they met. They placed the mirror. They hold their hands. Siana places her finger on the mirror And chanted the words "Bloody mary" three times ". They waited. Nothing happened. "see I told you, it's just a legend, it's not real", said siera. When they were about to move , they found that the door was not opening. Lights went out and Everyone stopped. They bulb started flickering and with every ray falling on the mirror they saw someone and when Peter moves nearer and nearer to the mirror, the mirror cracks and burst into pieces. They leave the place, horrified.

Next day nobody talked about their last night experience. They were actually scared. Peter was absent. And to see him they went to his home and got the news that he hunged himself last night. They were shocked. And mostly sad and scared...

Next day, they got to know that Aden died in her sleep. Others were confused. They were depressed. Cause they knew the reason. Bloody Mary' was Killing them one by one.

(After few days) ...

They were on their way to home after school and suddenly James remembered something and ran back to school as he left his phone in his class room. 30 minutes were passed and James didn't return, kerl went to seek him. The School was empty and James was setting in the class room, completely still. As Kerl turns him around he finds James in a horrible condition. James eyes were rolled backward and several pens were pierced inside his tongue. And James was dead. Class room mirror was broken into pieces.

Things were getting out of hand and Kerl and Sierra decided to tell everything to Kerl 's mother.

Siana was dead. She died in her bathroom. All deaths had one thing in common' a broken mirror "...

Kerl mother was completely horrified aa she understood everything.

"your father died because of this book. He was working on it. An he was depressed for the first time while working on a book. He never told me much about his work. He was just like that . But he had a habit of recording everything . and i still have few of them but never never saw what was inside, may it's time that we should see

They went through the clips..

Clip # 1_we have the answer.There Is no such kind of things called bloody Mary.

Clip# 2_Bt we have discovered something Else. Something very evil.

Clip# 3_This test opens a door between the dead and living. And we have opened it.

Clip# 4_She will not stop Utul she gets what she wants.

Clip# 5_We have pushed her backbut she couldn't be hold for long...END

"I never came to know how your father died. But loved so so much and i know he never wanted to happen this things with you, any of you', kerl's mother was in tears.

Kerl gets up and starts moving...

"where are you going? "

" To find the answers and to finish this. We have awakened something and I know that there must be a reason behind giving me this book. And I m gonna find that "...

"Bloody-mary, Bloody Mary... "


End file.
